De una dama
by Miss Marlene
Summary: Quizás Naricsa y Lucius Malfoy no se casaron por amor...pero y si uno de ellos llegase a enamorarse del otro? Es muy corto. Mi summary es muy malo.


Nada de nada me pertenece...

Espero que alguien lo lea y me deje algún rewiew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A los ojos del mundo, Narcisa era sobre todo una dama.

Educada para servir y odiar. Callar, fingir. No sentir.

Eso era todo lo que le habían enseñado, sin embargo a veces no estaba segura de haber aprendido bien.

Su hermana Bellatrix era tal como debía ser una bruja de una buena familia, y su dosis adicional de perversidad la convertían en la Black perfecta.

La pequeña, Andrómeda, era tan ingenua respecto a lo que significaba la sangre limpia de sus venas, que se comportaba como si hubiera olvidado la responsabilidad de ser quien era. Era la única que mantenía algún contancto con Sirius.

Narcisa echaba de menos a Sirius. Nunca habían sido muy amigos, y la rubia no apoyaba las ideas de su primo, pero...

No es a Sirius a quien echo de menos- se dijo-, sino una época lejana, en que recibían las navidades todos juntos, sentados alrededor de una sola mesa. Entre broncas y silencios incómodos a veces. Pero juntos.

Había invidado a sus hermanas a visitarla a Malfoy Manor, mientras hacía los preparativos para la fiesta del tercer cumpleaños de Draco. Ahora ya era de noche y su hijo dormía, asique recibiría a sus hermanas ella sola.

Justo como era de esperar oyó como alguien se aparecía en la escalera. Pasos rápidos y unos golpes en la puerta de la sala de estar. No esperaron respuesta y entraron en la habitación.

Cabello negro y largo, ojos grises, parecidas la estatura y la complexión, pero tan diferentes como siempre lo habían sido, las dos mujeres cruzaron la sala.

Andrómeda se acercó enseguida a abrazar a Narcisa, y Bellatrix saludó con una sonrisa artificial y se sentó en el diván.

- ¿Y dónde está el chico del cumpleaños?- preguntó Andrómeda.

- Cierto- Bellatrix hizo que miraba a su alrededor – no veo a mi sobrino.

- Ya está acostado– respondió Narcisa sonriendo con cansancio y sin ganas- Le vereis mañana.- Y mirando a la menor de sus hermanas añadió- ¿Cómo está Nymphadora? ¿por qué no la has traído?

- Se ha quedado con Ted. Ya sabes que si mamá aparece mañana va a empezar a gritarme...- titubeaba algo confusa, o avergonzada.- y yo prefiero alejar a mi hija de ella.

Bellatrix sonrió con sorna. No lo sentía por su hermana lo más mínimo, es más, le parecía divertido ver el trato que Andrómeda recibía por parte de sus padres y aprovechaba la menor ocasión para recordárselo. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la favorita.

Narcisa las acompañó a sus habitaciones. Mientras andaban por los pasillos no escucharon ni un sonido, todo estaba dormido a su alrededor. Andrómeda interrumpió el silencio, casi con culpa:

- ¿ No está Lucius en casa?

Avanzaron unos pasos más hasta que la rubia contestó.

- No, ha tenido que salir- pero su voz sonaba distinta.

- He oído que visita la casa de los Rookwood más de lo que debiera. A veces cuando Augustus está de viaje...- Bellatrix siempre fue una serpiente. Venenosa.

Narcisa no respondió. Conocía de sobra las visitas de Lucius y sabía también que Bella solo quería ver su reacción. Caminaron en silencio en la penumbra.

Dejaron a Andrómeda en una habitación para invitados amplia y con las paredes azul pálido, y después continuaron por otro pasillo hasta llegar a un dormitorio más pequeño, con los muebles tapizados en granate.

- ¿De todas formas por qué iba a importarte? Tú dejaste muy claro que no le amabas cuando te casaste con él. Y también has tenido algunas visitas... "inapropiadas". – Seguía hablando Bellatrix, sarcástica, para quien el silencio de su hermana no era el absoluto sufieciente.

- Tienes razón- dijo Narcisa lentamente- yo no le quería.

La rubia se encontraba aún en el pasillo oscuro, tras el umbral del cuarto en el que dormiría Bella. Su rostro estaba en sombras. Las tinieblas cubrían sus ojos como un velo.

Se desearon buenas noches y Bellatrix cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

Sola, la dama altiva, la perfecta anfitriona, se alejaba volviendo sobre sus pasos, agradecida de que su hermana no hubiera visto sus lágrimas.

- No le amaba. – susurró par sí misma- Pero ahora le amo.

El mayor de mis errores- pensó- fue llegar a enamorarme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues esto es todo. Por si no está del todo claro (no se sime he explicado bien) lo de las "visitas" de Lucius se refiere q ha quien visita es a la mujer de Augustus Rookwood, es decir, que le pone los cuernos Narcisa.

Espero que alguien me deje algún rewiew...


End file.
